


Vampire Seb Headcanons

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: This will be a collection of Headcanons for the Vampire Seb series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me for these! What do you want to know about these two?
> 
> I will add more as I think of them or if I get prompts

**Which one of your OTP**

 

 **Acts like a baby when they're sick:** Unsurprisingly, this is Sebastian. On a normal day he can be very demanding and needy when he wants to be, but when he’s sick Kimi would rather be in a different country. Sebastian will cough pitifully and look at him with those big puppy eyes of his, and kimi will sigh and do whatever the man wants. Because as much as he grumbles, he can’t stand seeing Seb sad. He’s defenseless against those eyes and grabby hands, begging him to lay down with him. Sebastian will milk this out for as long as he can, but eventually has to admit he is better again. Because Kimi will not let him bite him when he has so much as a simple cold. _“Sebastian! I could get sick!”_

 

**Secretly loves nose/forehead kisses:**

Something that might be surprising though, is that this is Kimi. He is a big fan of showing affection, holding Sebastian’s hand whenever possible, which now he thinks about it, he also does to warn others off. But he is an ever bigger fan of receiving affection. And Sebastian is a very loving person. He will wake up in the morning and press the softest kiss to Kimi’s forehead before getting out of bed, and Kimi will never admit it to a living soul, but it’s his favorite way to wake up.

 

**Gets cranky when they're tired:**

Kimi. He needs his sleep, and he needs lots of it. Where Sebastian just gets adorably sleepy, hair extra fluffy from running his hands through it, Kimi gets cranky. And not just a little. He will bitch you out for the smallest things, or just completely ignore you and make you feel invisible. He will go off and find Seb, pulling him along to the first available flat surface and cuddle into him to take a nap. If you’re lucky, he might be approachable after that.

 

**Steals the umbrella so the other gets SOAKED:**

Yeah, this is Sebastian. He ALWAYS forgets his own umbrella, so he takes Kimi’s. But apparently he missed class when they explained about sharing because he will do everything to stay dry himself, and Kimi will be left to pull his hood up in an attempt to keep some of the rain out. He doesn’t succeed.

 

**Is the big spoon while cuddling:**

Kimi. He loves the way Sebastian just fits with him. How it feels to wrap his arms around him and just hold him as close as possible, letting him nuzzle into his neck. Sometimes when Kimi crashes somewhere alone, Sebastian will come and drape himself around him. But it won’t be long before they unconsciously change position.


	2. Vampire Seb Headcanons

 

**Who would be most likely to suggest bringing in a third person and who would that person be?**

Sebastian. They’re both way too possessive over each other to actually do it, but when he’s alone and fantasizing, he think of blue eyes, and a deep finnish accented voice. He never disagreed when people said he had a thing for finns. And Valtteri is hot okay.

 

**What do they argue about the most?**

 They are both possessive, and are known to get a little jealous. It can cause some friction but it’s nothing they can’t work out. And the make up sex is definitely worth it to wink at that mechanic over there.

 

**When are they most likely to cuddle?**

Whenever they can. Seriously. After an argument, after a shitty race, when they’re happy, when they’re tired. Just whenever they’re close, they will inevitably start cuddling.

 

**What are three random headcannons you have about the ship that are not related to romance or sex?**

Kimi always tries to make sure Sebastian feeds on time, because he himself will actually forget.

 

Sebastian always carries an extra pair of sunglasses with him. Kimi tends to lose his, and then freaks out, not sure how to cope with all the people if he has to actually look at them. Most of the time he just misplaced them and put them in the wrong pocket of his bag.

 

Kimi will never admit to it, but there’s always that tiny spark of fear in the back of his mind that someone will find out about Sebastian and take him away from him. He’s not sure what he will do, but it won’t be pretty.

 

**Are they hand holders?**

Kimi will hold Sebastian’s hand whenever he can. He likes how it is so simple but can convey so much affection for the other. To show everyone that yes, this man is his and his alone.

 

**Who does the shopping and the cooking?**

Sebastian likes to shop, and Kimi likes to cook. Kimi will always find reasons not to have to go with Sebastian, and Sebastian will just eat all the food before it is done. 

 

 

 **Kills the spiders**. 

Kimi. Sebastian refuses to get back into the house, hotel room or whatever room they are in until the little demon is gone.

 

**Hogs the blankets** .

Sebastian. Kimi sometimes feels as if he is spooning a burrito, Sebastian likes to completely wrap himself up in blankets, claiming he is always cold. Kimi muses it is because he is so thin and calls him a fake, because shouldn’t Germans be accustomed to the cold? But Sebastian can be persuaded to give back some of the covers if Kimi promises he will keep him warm instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked this <3


End file.
